Saiya Nii'gata
' Background Saiya Nii'gata was born a pureblood into the Nii'gata clan to a father named Krisu and a mother named Jirgu. There was an arguement over what the name would be, since her father wanted a girl and her mother a boy. Ultimately, before she was born, they came up on combining the names that they wanted with the gender of the baby taking the more gender friendly prominent name. When a baby girl was born the father was ecstatic since he won the contest. With that, she was given the name Saiya-Jin. Though later they took out the Jin and just left her with the name Saiya. When she was younger, her parents grew molded her to become competitive. Even when she was a baby her father Krisu challenged her to see how fast she could eat and who would finish their breakfast, lunch, or dinner first. Saiya was just a baby though and thought that her father was just playing with her. So everything he did that she would giggle and make a mess by diving into her food head first. This made her mother furious, but she got a good laugh out of it until the 100th time it happened. After that she was fed by her mother until she was old enough to eat on her own without making a mess. While growing up, Saiya was interested in their clan's heritage. She got that from her mother from all the bed time stories she would tell her when she was little. That just made her that much more proud to be a pure blood Nii'gata. She studied the clan's history and played with the other kids. This only lasted until she was seven and that was when her dad wanted her to start actual training. One day he took her away from her friends and told her that he was going to teach her how to fight. He said it was another game that she couldn't beat him and and she got revved up to prove him wrong. With that her father punched her square in the jaw. It wasn't hard, but it was unexpected. With that, Saiya fell down and started crying. Her father had an "Oh crap" look and scooped her up quickly to take her home. When Saiya calmed down, her father explained to her that she wasn't suppose to get hit. That or she had to take it since she wasn't fast enough to move out of the way. He explained a bit more of what Taijutsu was and kept practicing with her. With that she challenged her friend to this new game and at first beat them up. They ran crying home and the parents came after her. Now it was Saiya that had the "Oh crap" look and ran home with them chasing after her. When they cornered her at their house, she explained how it was a game her father taught her. Though her mother, Jirgu, heard this and told the parents she would handle it. Let's just say Krisu got more than an earful that night along with Saiya. As time past her training got more and more extreme. She was trained in how to eat fire which was interesting to her, because she never knew fire could be eaten. She was also trained to keep calm while she was being lit on fire. The first time her parents told her about this, she refused not wanting to burn to a crisp or mess up her hair. Though her mother Jirgu lit her hair on fire first when she was asleep and this freaked Saiya out when she woke up and realized what was happening. She was running around her room screaming while her mother laughed. Her father came in thinking something was happening to her, but laughed as well when he realized what was happening. They finally put her out when most of her hair was burnt and she cried for what seemed like days. Though after a while she got use to the idea of being on fire and was actually set on fire. Saiya also learned how to eat fire from her mother as well and actually liked the taste of it. She also learned the verses and chants that came with it and soon it would be time for her rite. She took the rite by fire (that's what she called it) when she was 10 years old as she meditated, lived, and slept in a ring of fire for approximately two weeks. During her time in the fire, it gave her time to think, time to train, and time to clear her mind. She reflected on everything that came up to this point as she lived in this prison of fire. When she slept, she felt the fire cover her like a blanket as if to keep her warm, but it was just her father spreading more fire over her to see if she would wake up or notice. She didn't and when the duration was over she came out with a burnt scar that ran from her upper back to a curvy slant down to her middle stomach close to her belly button. She passed the rite and she was able to see the clan leader Taiyu. Though she knew it would be a while and she would have more growing up to do before that. Though her parents couldn't be prouder of her and into the fine pure blood that she turned into. It would be a long while before she would go up to see Taiyu, in the mean time she learned more about her clan and trained with her friends and family. Though while she was training there was talk about a pure blood named, Rin that was seemingly banished for a crime that no one wanted to repeat and this was after he met with Taiyu. Another Pure blood named Masakaki left the village in search of Rin. Everyone started to wonder what the heck was going on up there with their clan leader. It was her turn to go up and her parents prayed for the best. Saiya went on up, oblivious to everything else that happened below. It seemed like forever as she traveled up the largest mountain to the home of the clan leader. Saiya thought that the clan leader would be older, due to all the stories and tales she heard of her. Saiya figured that this person must be ancient by now. Though when she reached the top of the mountain, her eyes gazed on a young girl that didn't appear that much older than her. Saiya put her best smile on and said, "Hello are you Taiyu? I'm here to learn your great knowledge and wisdom." Taiyu smiled and motioned for Saiya to come closer. She did as instructed and got a backhand to the jaw. She sprawled on the ground wide eyed and said, "That's it!" With that, Saiya started her attack. It seemed like hours that Taiyu was able to dodge and maneuver away from her punches and kicks. With that, Saiya stood there wondering how she kept doing that. Out of breathe, Saiya said, "Hey..how are you doing that..." Taiyu motioned her to come close so Saiya did once again and she was back handed once again. Sprawling to the ground she said, "Hey, knock that off!" Taiyu said, "Once you're able to land a punch on me, you will learn the greatest lesson of wisdom." That started her two month trial. Before that though, Saiya went through tests to prove that she was a pure blood after passing the tests she lived up in the mountains with Taiyu. Two months later, Saiya was able to finally land a punch on her. Out of breathe it was a major victory for her, but it was celebrated with a backhand to the jaw. She sprawled on the ground and said, "Doesn't matter, I finally was able to land a hit on you." Taiyu nodded and said, "Yes, but how much time did you waste doing it?" Saiya thought for a second and said, "What?" Taiyu laughed and replied, "You have been up here for two months and not once have you questioned why must you land a punch on me. First lesson you need to learn, use your head more." Saiya gaped with her mouth open a bit and sighed. Though she finally started her training under Taiyu. Saiya stayed up there for six more months learning the ways of their Kekkei Genkai. Unfortunately, she didn't pick up on how to utilize her kekkei genkai or the scale techniques. When Taiyu saw this, she had her focus more on her body in hopes that strengthening it will help her utilize her kekkei genkai and scale techniques. She was also trained in the ways of Dragon style kung fu and she also made her own variations of the style that felt better and easier for her to use. When she finished, Saiya looked like a completely different person. She had grown a bit, her body was more toned, and she had a new sense about her. She didn't learn how to utilize her techniques, but she knew that with more training it would happen. Getting all she needed, Taiyu sent her down back to the hidden village and she told her parents of what happened. It was good that she wasn't a killer or decided to leave the village, but that got her parents thinking. An extended period of time passed and Saiya turned 15 years of age. Her parents wanted her to be considered in taking over the clan as the leader after Taiyu, but knew that Saiya could take the clan in a new direction. With a lot of talk, they decided that Saiya would have to be sent away to learn from the outside world and return one day with new knowledge about the world that they were sheltered from. They didn't know how to break the news to Saiya, but it had to be done to better their daughter. When Saiya came home, her mother started flat out crying. Jirgu ran and hugged her tight which shocked her, because she thought that her mother was going to set her hair on fire once more. Though her father pulled them apart and explained the situation to Saiya and Saiya started crying after that. Going to hug her mother, they both cried together. Her father couldn't help but cry as he went in to hug them both in a family hug and embrace one of the last moments they would have together. After a week of preparation, Saiya set out to learn from the world. Though the first thing that came to mind were the two pure blood Nii'gata that left before her. With that she set out to find Rin and Masakaki. Personality Saiya has a competitive personality. She always has to be the best at everything, as she was raised. She also has a hard working personality, giving everything one hundred and ten percent. Other than that she's usually nice and friendly. Though the two things she hates are demotivated people and people that talk about the Nii'gata clan in a bad way. Appearance Saiya has an appearance of a warrior. She has long wild hair that reaches all the way down her back and dark brown eyes. She is usually seen wearing work out attire which consists of a top (which looks like a sports bra) that cuts off at the stomach, shorts, and shoes. Though when she isn't training she can be seen in comfortable attire which is the same thing except with a regular shirt. Abilities Taijutsu (replace with text) Ability #2 (replace with text) Accolades (replace with text) Quotes (replace with text)